


English Teacher

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin Quinn is the English teacher and boyfriend of Vic Fuentes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Lay me down,** _

_**And tell me everything will be alright,** _

_**Things will be alright** _

_**Thunder storms could never shake us** _

_**Lay me down and kiss me like** _

_**Things will be alright** _

_**Everything will be alright** _

_**This could mean everything or nothing at all** _

_**You take what is real,** _

_**I'll give you my all** _

_**-Let Love Bleed Red (Sleeping With Sirens)** _

**Vic** **POV**  
"Vic, hurry up or you'll be later then you already are." My mum called up the stairs.  
I slept through my alarm and I am now running extremely late. I didn't even have time to shower or eat breakfast.  
When I got into my mums car, I looked at the time and realised, there is no way I was going to make it to school on time. On the way i decided to text my boyfriend and tell him I'll be late to school. I didn't get a reply, so I assume he was already in class.

When I got to English, my teacher shook his head at me.  
"You're late Fuentes."  
I quietly apologised to him before taking my seat next to my best friend Jaimie.  
"What happened?" He whispered to me  
"Slept through my alarm." I told him before focusing on what my teacher was writing in the board.  
"Mr Fuentes, seeing how you were late to my class, detention here after school " Mr teacher told me as I walked past his desk after the bell had gone.

The day just dragged on. I couldn't have been happier to hear the bell signaling the end of school. I said good bye to Jaimie then made my way down the corridor to the English room.  
I walked into the classroom before closing the door behind me.  
My teacher looked up from his laptop when he heard the door close.  
"Ah Vic, do you know why you are here?" He asked me smirking before getting up and making his way over to me.  
"No I don't Mr Bostwick." I replied seductively before walking into his arms. Mr Kellin Quinn Bostwick, as well as being my English teacher, is also my boyfriend.  
"I don't actually care that you were late. I just needed an excuse to keep you back after school." He said to me before kissing me. "I love you Vic.   
"I love you too Kellin." I said kissing him again before I pulled away from him and sat on his desk.  
"I'm sick of all the girls flirting with you. I mean seriously, no offence babe, but how can't they tell you're gay, I mean look at you." I said to him laughing, gesturing at his almost skin tight black jeans, black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and grey vest.  
"So am I. I might tell them tomorrow."  
"I'm so tired of hiding. I want to be able to tell the whole world that your mine." I sighed.  
Kellin walked over to me,"So do I baby. You graduate next month. After that I'm no longer your teacher, so we will be able to walk down the street hand in hand. Plus your already 18, so your actually a legal adult." He said stroking my cheek. "God Vic, you are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend like you?"  
"I don't know Kellin," I said kissing him.  
"I've been thinking the last few day Vic." Kellin said sitting on a desk across from me.  
"You better not be breaking up with me."  
"No no no. Of course not. I love you too much for that." He reassured me.  
"Thank good."  
"Actually, I have something at my flat to show you and I think this conversation will make more sense when I show you." He said getting up of the desk and started packing his stuff up. "So do you want to come over?"  
"Of course Kel."

Kellin doesn't live far from school so the drive to his place didn't take long.  
"I'm going to get change. Just make yourself at home. You know where everything is. You have been here enough times." He joked before going down the hallway to his room.I took my shoes off and sat down on the lounge and waited for my drop dead gorgeous boyfriend.A few minuted later, Kellin had changed from his black skinny jeans and black button up shirt, into a pair of sweats and and a loose singlet. Kellin looked at me. "Do you want to get changed?" I have heaps of clothes here because I spend a lot of time here. I stay here some nights and Jaimie covers for me and says I'm at his house. Jaimie knows about me and Kellin, and he thinks we are cute together and made for each other.  
"Not yet." I said patting the seat next to me. Kellin sat down next to me "You said you had something." "Vic, I love you. After next month we can start acting like normal boyfriends, but over the last couple of weeks, I've realised that I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."I looked at him confused." I don't ever want to be without you. Victor Vincent  Fuentes will you marry me?" Kellin asked me. He opened a little black box which had two gold rings inside. On the inside of the rings were the words 'You're cute' and "So are you.'"Those are the first things we said that made me realise that I loved you. It was at that moment I realised that no matter what, I couldn't live without you."  
"Firstly, of course I'll marry you." I said before kissing him.""Secondly these look more like wedding rings then an engagement ring."   
Kellin laughed, "Your engagement ring is in my room somewhere. Once you find it, you can have it."

It took me nearly twenty minutes to find the ring. You'll never guess where it was. In the top draw of his bedside table. A draw I have never ever wanted to open. Its where Kellin keeps all his lube and crap. I'm still a virgin. I want to wait till after I graduate and Kellin is fine with that.  
"Why that draw?" I asked him still holding the little black box. I haven't opened it yet.  
"Because I knew it would be the last place you would look." He explained as he sat down next to me on his bed.  
I rolled my eyes at Kellin.  
"Open it." He said excitedly. He was like a little kid at times. I opened the box and inside was a silver ring with the single word _eternity_ engraved on it.  
"That's how long I want to be with you."  
"Your so cheesy," I smirked as i slid the ring on my finger  
"True, but you still love me." He replied smugly  
"That's debatable." I said flopping backwards on his bed  
"Well you obviously love me, other wise you wouldn't have agreed to marry me." He stated lying next to me.  
"True." I said to him laughing before cuddling up to him.  
Kellin wrapped one arm around my waist and used his other hand to stroke my hair.  
He kissed the top of my head.  
"I love you Vic."  
"I love you too,Kellin."  
I put my head on his shoulder and sighed, "Baby, my parents don't know about us, and now we are engaged."  
"I know, baby look at me." I looked at my boyfriend and he smiled, "Do you want to go and tell them now?"  
I sat up and looked at him, "You want to go and tell my parents that i am engaged to my English teacher?"  
Kellin sat up and rubbed my back, "No Vic, I want to go and tell your parents that their adult son is engaged to his boyfriend that loves him a lot."  
I thought about it "Are you sure you want to tell them?"  
He ran his thumb across my cheek, "Yes Vic."  
I sighed and stood up, "Let's go then."  
Kellin raised an eyebrow, ''Don't you want to get changed first?'' My outfit was mix-matched seeing as I threw it on in a hurry.  
"I'd like to, but I can't. My mum drove me to school this morning and made a comment about my outfit."  
Kellin understood, "If you get changed, she will work out you have clothes here."  
"And she will figure out that I haven't been staying with Jaime," I finished.  
Kellin got off the bed, "Let me just get changed, then we will go."  
I sat on the bed and watched my hot fiance get changed. He bent over the grab his shirt off the floor, and I couldn't help but stare at his ass.   
He caught me staring and just shook his head and laughed,"If you are done admiring my ass, we should probably get going."

When Kellin pulled up outside of my house, my whole body locked up. I was literally paralysed with fear.   
Kellin rubbed my leg, "Come on baby, it will be okay, you can do this. Take a deep breath and look at me."  
I took a deep breath and looked at him. Kellin being Kellin had to pull a face and make me laugh.  
"See, your fine."  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag off the backseat, before getting out of the car. I sighed and threw the bag over my shouder.  
"It will be fine," Kells whispered to me as we walked to the front door. I tried my best to pull myself together before opening the door.   
"Is that you Vic?" I heard my father call from the lounge room as I closed the door behind us.  
"Yeah Papa, its me."  
I walked into the lounge room and Kellin followed closely behind.  
My mother looked up as we walked in. "Who's this Vic?"  
"This is Kellin." My eyes drifted down and I noticed I was wearing my ring. I slid my hand into my jumper pocket and Kellin noticed. I sat on the lounge and Kellin sat next to me. My younger brother Mike walked into the lounge room, and looked confused when he saw Kellin, or Mr Bostwick as he knows him.  
I shot him a look as to say 'Shut up, I'll  explain."  
My father turned the TV off and stared at the two of us, "Okay, I know something is up, so spill."  
I sighed and shook my head, "There is no easy way to say this, so i'm just going to come out and say this." I took a deep breath before continuing, "Kellin and I have been together since about halfway through the first term of last year. We met in English." Kellin smirked when I said that.  
My mother was so happy, but my father not so much, "If you have been together for over a year and a half, why have we only heard of this now?"  
Kellin went to speak, but I cut him off, "I've got this Kells." I looked back at my parents, "There is a reason why I never told you about us" I looked back at Kellin,"But there is also a reason why we are here."  
Kellin cut me off before I could continue, "When Vic said we met in English, he was partly right." Kells sighed and grabbed my hand "Your son is a great student and has been a pleasure to teach over the last two years."  
I literally cringed in fear and squeezed Kellin's hand so hard i think i heard him wince slightly.  
"Victor Vincent Fuentes, you are dating your English teacher."  
I sighed and shook me head "We are not dating Papa," I pulled my other hand out of my pocket, still handing hands with Kellin, "We are engaged."  
"What?" My mother and father said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me  
(You and me)  
Will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain  
(Blinding rain)  
I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist  
(Break my wrist)  
And when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in   
-Bulletproof Love (Pierce the Veil)

My mother and father starred at me, and Mike was shaking his head, "Dude, i thought you guys were telling them about you two after you graduate."  
Papa turned to look at my brother,"Michael Christopher Fuentes ,you knew?"  
My brother looked at the ground,"Um yea. I found out about two and a half weeks ago. I grabbed Vic's phone off him while he was texting Kellin."  
Mama looked at me with a huge grin "Vic, I am happy for you. I can see that Kellin makes you happy."  
"Thank you Mama, he does."  
Mama looked at Kellin, "You hurt my son and I'll hurt you."  
"I would never hurt your son Mrs Fuentes. I love Vic with all my heart, and would never want anything bad to happen to him."  
"I'm glad to hear that, and call me Vivian or Mama Fuentes honey," Mama laughed

I laughed and looked at my fiance, "I forgot to tell you babe, don't call my parents Mr and Mrs Fuentes, they absolutely hate it  
I laughed and looked at my fiance, "I forgot to tell you babe, don't call my parents Mr and Mrs Fuentes, they absolutely hate it. Its Victor and Vivian or Mama and Papa Fuentes."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Mama and Papa Fuentes?"  
I shrugged, "It is a Mexican thing."

Mama seemed to quite like Kellin. They were both laughing over something she said.   
"Papa, I'm sorry that I got engaged to my English teacher and that I didn't tell you about us, but I love him so much."  
Papa looked at me, "Victor, he is not your English teacher, he is your fiance. You didn't get engaged to your English teacher, you got engaged to your boyfriend." He sighed and looked at both of us, "I'm not upset that you two are engaged, and I'm not upset that he has been your English teacher, I'm just upset that you have been with Kellin for so long and didn't tell us. Vic, he seems like a great guy and I'm happy for you, I just wish we had met him sooner."  
I looked at both of my parents, "So you are both alright with us getting married?"  
"Of course," Mama said with a huge grin.  
Papa looked at both of us with a small smile, " Yes Victor, but there is going to be some conditions."  
Kellin, Mike, Mama and Papa all laughed at my reaction.  
Papa stopped laughing and got serious, "Before I tell you my conditions, I have to ask you both something." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I must ask, have you had sex?"  
My brother was in hysterics, Kellin and I both blushed.   
Kellin answer my father, "No, we both agreed to wait till after he graduated."  
Both my parents looked relieved.  
"Sir, you said you had some conditions to Vic and I getting married."  
Papa laughed, "Please Kellin, Victor or Papa Fuentes, you are now apart of the family."  
Both Kellin and I smiled when he said Kellin was apart of the family.  
"Now about my conditions, Vic I would like to get to know Kellin, so I would like to ask if he would spend the weekend with us."  
Kellin happily agreed "Of course Victor, whatever you want."  
My father looked at Kellin, "But you are staying on the lounge."  
Mama cut Papa off, "Now Victor, I don't see why he can't stay with Vic in his room."  
My father sighed, "Fine, he can stay in Vic's room."  
"What are your other conditions?"  
"Everyday after school you will come straight home Vic."  
"What? So I can't can see Kellin outside of school?"  
Papa smirked,"I never said that. I just said you have to come straight home."  
I was confused,"So Kellin can come here as well?"  
"Yes. It is only for as long as you are still at school. Once you graduate Vic, Kellin is no longer your teacher, so it won't matter if you are seen together."  
"Fair enough, do you have anymore conditions?"  
Papa smirked,"Of course son. You will live here until you two are married, although Kellin is always welcome here within reason. You will have a curfew on school nights. After a certain time Kellin you will have to leave."   
"That is reasonable"  
I started to fiddle with my ring  
"You can not wear your ring until you graduate Vic."  
I stared at my ring, "I know Papa."  
"Those are my only conditions boys."  
Kellin stood up and kissed me, "I'll be back babe, I just have to go to my flat and get some clothes for the weekend."  
"Okay babe."  
Mama called out to Kellin before he walked out of the room, "quick question, how old are you?"  
"24" Kellin laughed and called out before closing the front door.  
Mike got off the armchair and jumped onto the lounge next to me, "Damn dude, my big bro is getting married."  
I laughed at my idiot younger brother, "Yeah mate I am, thanks for noticing."  
Mama walked over and sat next to me, "Kellin seems like a great guy."  
I smiled at my mother, "He is Mama. Kellin is amazing and I love him so much."  
"I can tell son."

My mother, father and I spent the whole time waiting for Kellin to get back, talking about Kellin and me. I was explaining to my parents how I ended up in a relationship, when we heard a knock on the door.  
I knew it was Kellin because I saw him pull up."It's open Kells"  
Kellin walked into the lounge room, dropped his bag near the door way, grabbed my hand and pulled me off the lounge. Everyone was confused till he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me.  
Papa lent back in his chair, crossed his arms and smirked, "Kellin, you are just in time. Vic was just about to tell us how you two got together."   
Kellin laughed, "It is actually a funny story. It all started about two weeks into term. Your son here acted up in class so I would give him detention at lunch. He did it everyday for about a week before i questioned him and asked him why." Kellin turned and looked at me, "Want to tell you parents what your response was?"  
"I simply said 'You're cute.' Kellin just stared at me before just about whispering 'So are you'. It took over two weeks before we actually got together though. Kellin was very hesitant about it."  
"Once I got to know Vic, I realised the type of person he was, and started to fall for him. Everyday I fell more in love with him, till it got to the point where i now cannot live without him. Vic has become my whole world. I love him so much."  
I smile, "Aww, I love you too baby."

The front door opened and my brother walked in with bags of food.  
We all sat at the table and laughed while eating dinner. Mama seemed to really like Kellin, and I think Papa is warming up to him.

After dinner Kellin and I went upstairs to my room.   
"Nice room."  
"Thanks."  
I laid on my bed and Kellin stood in the doorway.   
I rolled my eyes and laughed at my fiance, " close the door and lay here with me."  
He closed my door and laid down next to me, " I love you Vic."  
"I love you too." I brushed that hair out of Kellin's face and kissed him.   
"Do you want to watch a movie Kell?"  
Kellin rolled his eyes and laughed, "Of course Vic."  
"Can you pass me the remote then?" It was on the bedside table on Kellin's side of the bed.  
He gave me the remote and we went through Netflix for about ten minutes before we found a movie we wanted. I put the movie on and laid in my beautiful fiance's arms with my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and lightly played with my hair.

About half an hour later, my father called us downstairs. He said he wanted us to watch a movie with the family. Kellin sat on the lounge and I sat next to him. After about fifteen minutes, I moved myself so that I was laying on the lounge with my head on his chest. He started to play with my hair without even realising it. I saw my mother looking at us out of the corner of my eye. She was smiling which made me smile.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Kellin was putting me on my bed. I looked up at my fiance and smiled, "Hey baby."  
Kellin sat next to me and I put my head in his lap, "Hey sleepyhead."  
"How long was I asleep for?"  
"I have no idea babe, but the movie finished half an hour ago. I was talking to you parents for a little bit before i brought you up to bed."  
"What were you talking about?"  
"Your parents we just asking questions about us. Your mother seems to love the idea that we are getting married."  
" I love the idea that we are getting married."

I noticed that I was still wearing my jeans. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe. I turned around and noticed that Kellin staring at my ass. I took off my shirt and threw it at my fiance. I got changed into sweatpants and a hoodie. When i turned around I saw Kellin in just his underwear. I blushed and looked away. He got dressed and walked over to me. He pushed my hair out of my face, "What's up baby? Why are you still nervous around me?"  
I didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. Kellin led me back over to the bed and we sat down.  
Kellin wrapped his arm around me. "What's wrong baby? Why are you still nervous around me?"   
I played with the sleeves on my jumper, "Because I'm scared."  
Kellin rubbed my back, "What are you scared of?"  
I looked everywhere but at Kellin, "um well I want to do stuff, but I'm scared too."  
Kellin stroked my hair, "what kind of stuff do you want to do?"  
I looked at Kellin and kissed him passionately. When I pulled away he looked from my face to the growing bulge in my pants and back at me, "oh."  
I looked down at my fingers, "yeah."  
"Baby you don't have to be scared. We will not do anything you want."   
I looked up at Kellin and smiled, " I know Kells, I love you so much."  
"I love you too. Do you want to finish watching the movie, or do you want to go to bed."   
"Both."   
We climbed into bed and i rested my head on Kellin's chest.

The next morning my brother came in and woke us up. He told us that Papa wanted us dressed and downstairs in half an hour. Once he left, i got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe. I grabbed some clothes, kissed Kellin, then went and had a shower.

Twenty minutes later i was dressed and I walked back into my room. When i entered my room, Kellin was staring at the trophies on my bookshelf. I closed the door behind me and Kellin turned around, "I knew you said your band was good, but I didn't realise you are that great." My brother Mike, my two friends Jaime and Tony, and I are in a band called Pierce The Veil. Last year and the year before we went in battle of the bands. We won last year and were runners up the year before. We didn't compete this year because Tony was in hospital.   
I shrugged and walked over towards Kellin, "You never asked baby."  
Kellin wrapped his arms around y neck, "You know something Vic? I have never heard you sing baby."  
I got on my toes and kissed his nose, "I'll sing for you later. Now lets go downstairs."   
I put my vans on before I grabbed his hand.

We walked downstairs to meet with my family. We went into the lounge room where my mother, father and brother were all waiting for us.   
My father laughed when he saw us," They live."  
i walked over to my mother and kissed the top of her head, "Morning Mama."  
"Good morning honey."  
My father looked at both of us, "Are you two ready to go?"   
I looked at Papa. I was confused, "Yeah, but where are we going?"  
Papa smirked, "you'll see."  
I sighed and fixed my hat.

The five of us all piled into my father's ford falcon. I being the smallest had to sit in the middle between my idiot brother and my gorgeous fiancé. I rested my head on Kellin's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and linked our hands. God I love him. He makes me feel so safe and secure.

I didn't really pay much attention to where we were going, but when Papa stopped the car I couldn't believe it. We were at the lake Papa used to take us to when Mike and I were kids. We hadn't been here in years. My father saw the look on my face and laughed, "your mother and I thought it would be nice to have a picnic together."

As soon as I got out of the car, I ran down to the lake. I could hear Kellin running after me. By the time I realized what he was doing, it was too late. Kellin scooped me up in his arms and threw me in the lake.  
I sat in the water and looked up at him, "Meany."  
Kellin laughed and extended his hand out, "Come on baby."  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the water with me. I grinned and stuck my tongue out like a little kid. Kellin laughed and started to tickle me. ''No! Help me."   
Mama laughed, "Come and eat you two."


End file.
